The invention is directed generally to a noise producing toy and more particularly to one utilizing air pressure for the production of the noise.
Noise producing toys have been on the market for many years including toys employing air pressure for the production of the noise. A toy of this type familiar to all is the so-called pop gun which usually simulates a rifle, having a barrel and stock, with a piston disposed in the barrel, usually biased in a forward direction toward the muzzle by a fairly heavy compression spring. Suitable cocking means, usually in the form of a lever action, is provided for moving the piston to a cocked position in which the spring is fully compressed, with the piston being retained in position by a trigger mechanism. The end of the barrel is closed by means of a suitable cork or the like which is firmly pressed into the barrel and upon actuation of the trigger the piston is released, whereby the spring rapidly moves the piston toward the muzzle end of the barrel, compressing the air therein to a pressure sufficient to force the cork out of the muzzle end of the barrel, creating an explosive-like pop or bang. Often times the cork is connected to the gun structure by a string of suitable length that will not impede the discharge of the cork but will prevent the cork from being lost.
Other types of noise producing toys include cap guns, carbide cannon paper punching guns, etc. Some of these such as cap guns involving explosive materials present danger factors and have resulted in injuries.
Likewise, pop guns and paper punching guns require various types of mechanisms as well as mechanical structures for controlling the operation thereof, as illustrated in various pop guns mechanisms and paper punching guns, etc.